


Freely Given

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [48]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, gavin's a high end escort but it's only alluded to, the others are only mentioned at the end so i'm not tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geoff bleeds money that he didn't want to inherit and wants to distance himself as far as he can from his family name. So to piss them off spiritually, he decides to pay an escort to play video games with him.And that's how it all starts.
Relationships: Gavin Free & Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey
Series: Fill the Void [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Freely Given

A common misconception about the infamous King Pin Ramsey of Los Santos is that he rose from the ranks like any other King Pin. That he started out as a grunt and worked his way to the top of running his own crew. That he started out dirt poor and came into a veritable sum of money due to his illicit activities. But this is actually false. It’s the common story of ‘rags to riches,’ but unknown to many was the fact that Geoff came from _old money._

His childhood wasn’t something he talked about often. He came from privilege, born to opportunity and excessive wealth. He _bled_ money, but when he was fifteen he had his first kiss with a boy, he realized that his family and their money came with expectations.

“Your name carries our reputation. The reputation of your grandparents and their parents before them. They built this for you and you are _not_ going to ruin it.”

So that can really boil down to:

“You play by our rules. One step out of line and you’re cut off.”

News of Geoff kissing a boy had eventually reached his parents. He was given a stern lecture on the reasons why he couldn’t kiss a boy. Why that wouldn’t be good for him or the family. Why he wouldn’t ever be allowed to bring another boy home who wasn’t just a friend and even then his parents watched him suspiciously. He didn’t really do much except harbour that resentment away until he was eighteen and had his own unrestricted access to his inheritance which he switched into a different account and said goodbye to the homophobic, racist, and sexist environment he grew up in. He got his first tattoo. He grew a ridiculous mustache, then grew it out to a full beard. He changed his name.

He changed his fucking name and all of the sudden he felt free to do whatever he pleased with the inheritance only he had access to. He was swimming in money and didn’t know what to do with it. He definitely fit the bill of the bored billionaire type. Oh, he indulged in himself. He bought suits like they were nothing and donated them to thrift stores after one use. He invested his money wisely, made double the return, started looking for more illicit means to invest, to dirty that money his dear old daddy said meant his good reputation. He wanted to distance himself from his past as much as possible, which was how he got into crime in the first place.

But what’s a man to do with so much money? He’s the one percent of the one percent. He’s not blind, is perfectly aware of what that money could be doing. Despite his general affable attitude, Geoff has a guilt streak the size of Texas. He gives back just as much as he makes to the people he needs it.

Fuck, he’s lonely.

Lonely and possibly depraved, he’s not sure if he is yet.

He dabbles in call services for the first time in his life. He’s very particular about his choice, comes across a pretty sharp face covered in gold glitter. _Golden Boy. Gavin._

He hires Gavin for an hour because something spoke to him in Gavin’s promo photos. He doesn’t look happy.

Geoff likes to think he has an uncanny ability just to see past anyone’s façade. So far it hasn’t proven him wrong.

When he has Gavin sit next to him on the couch, he can tell that Gavin’s putting on an act, waiting for Geoff to make the next move, waiting for him to start the night, to decide what he wants to do with him and for the hour he has him.

“You like video games, Gavin?” he asks.

For a moment, he sees just a crack in the Golden Boy’s façade. Then it’s back in place. “What do you have in mind?” he asks.

“I’m an FPS man myself,” he says, reaching for the controllers.

“Whatever you want, love.”

Geoff never touches Gavin. Never once. If he wants Gavin that way, he wants it to happen when Gavin asks. When there isn’t a transfer of cash between them. He shows Gavin a good time because he thinks he needs it. He wants to be a good guy. Just because he gets a significant amount of money from less than stellar means doesn’t mean he’s _bad._ He’s not really depraved. Not in every way.

After showing Gavin good times like going to the movies, treating him to expensive dinners and spa days and even just sitting in their sweatpants binging _Game of Thrones,_ he finally warms up to him—warms up to _Geoff._

“All this money,” Gavin says one night. He’s curled up on one edge of the couch, feet pressed against Geoff’s thigh. “And you’ve got nothing better to do with it than spend it on me?”

“Yeah,” Geoff says. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” he says with a shrug. “Just. No one ever does this. It’s … nice. Not having to do anything. Not expecting anything ’cept Netflix and chill.” He laughs softly about it.

“I feel like you needed to be shown a good time,” Geoff says.

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

He sets his hand on Gavin’s ankle, just where his pant leg has pulled up leaving a gap of pale skin between cuff and sock. “I can’t imagine that this life is easy. Not that I’m judging you or anything, but I guess you never just get to hang out.”

Gavin’s quiet for some time, turns away, but doesn’t tuck his legs in further. “And if I just want us to be friends? Keep hanging out like this?”

“Then I’ll be as chaste as the Virgin Mary herself.” To make his point, he pulls his hands back, holds them up for Gavin to see and Gavin smiles.

“And if I want more?” He digs his toes into Geoff’s thigh.

“Then I’m willing to see how far you want to take it.”

And that’s another thing about Geoff. As much as he appears the leader out there, he lets Gavin lead in here. Lets him set the pace, the boundaries, the rules. He quits his job, moves in with Geoff and takes full advantage of Geoff’s wealth, and Geoff couldn’t care less.

Eventually their family grows. Geoff has a heart too big and he knows he can do more, help more people, shower them in gifts like he does Gavin. Because he gets honest enjoyment of spoiling Gavin like this, of showing him a better facet of life, taking advantage of everything Geoff offers. But he understands that Geoff is man who has a lot of love to give. And so come the others.

There’s Jack and Ryan and Michael and Jeremy, all from down trodden lives, all with hurting souls, all with the need to be shown a better facet of life.

He buys Jack a fucking airplane with flight training lessons because he wants to see her take to the skies.

He buys Ryan a cheap leather jacket from a thrift store because that’s all Ryan really wants.

Michael gets cars he can mod.

And Jeremy gets suits, all tailor made just for him.

He likes showing them a good time because that’s how he shows his love, taking his inheritance money and spending it on the _five other people he loves._ And he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
